


Unconventional Seating

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Keith hissed.</p><p>"You and your fantastic ass got me into this mess," Lance told him. "And you're not moving until the others go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Seating

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut before in my entire life but I tried.
> 
> there was an effort.

Ever since they started living in the Castle, Keith had a spot.

To be more specific, he had a chair at the table where he always sat. There wasn't anything special about it. It was just a comfortable chair, like he was sure the other chairs were. But it was always open when he got to the table, so he always sat there.

After a while, he started thinking of it as his spot. He liked it. It was a rare constant in the shifting variables of his crazy-ass life as a defender of the universe.

It was a comfort, albeit a small one.

Which is why he was a little shocked to see his spot had been taken one night. Lately he got to the table first, so it was doubly odd. But if it had been anyone else on the chair rather than the one who was, he could've dealt with it. None of the other Paladins had any animosity towards him, so he'd just dismiss it.

But it was Lance in his spot, and he gave Keith his trademark smirk. Which meant this was absolutely intentional as some stupid way to get under his skin.

The worst part was that it worked.

"Hey, mulle-" Lance started casually.

"You're in my spot." He couldn't help but blurt out. Keith moved to the chair's side, looking down on the innocent-acting asshole.

"Oh?" Lance looked around, inspecting the chair. "I don't see your name on it."

Keith sighed, his eye twitching in irritation. Honestly, he didn't know why it was bothering him so much. It was just a chair. Maybe because Lance was probably only sitting there for the sole purpose of pissing him off?

Probably.

He didn't understand why Lance hated him so much, but he wasn't about to roll over and let him win. No way.

"Listen, could you please just get up?" He wasn't expecting the 'nice route' to work, but you never know. Lance might actually decide not to be a massive douche, and then they'd have Zarkon over for tea and have a long chat about their problems. They'd all sit in a circle and hold hands and sing kumbaya, and the universe would be saved.

If he was honest, the second one was more likely to happen.

Lance folded his arms, leaning back in the plush. "Why should I? There's a ton of other spots," he gestured to all the empty chairs. None of the others had shown up yet, so he had quite the array. "Just sit in one of them."

If Keith was a bigger person, that's what he'd do. Drop the issue, suck it up, and sit somewhere else for the night.

But Lance was the taller one, so technically Keith didn't have to be the bigger person in this situation.

"Fine," he said with a shrug, and promptly plopped down onto Lance's lap. The sound the other Paladin made was almost inhuman, like a cat who's tail was just stepped on. Keith wished he'd had something to record it with.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lance hissed.

Keith shifted a little, ignoring the strange sound Lance made at it. He put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. He made the most innocent look he could manage and looked back at Lance. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting in my spot."

"Your 'spot' isn't my dick! Get off me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "If I do, are you gonna get off my spot?"

"No," Maybe it was just his imagination, but Lance looked a little flushed. "It's just a chair, dude."

He simply shrugged. "Then I'm perfectly fine where I am."

Before Lance could say anything else, the door whirred open to reveal the other Paladins. Both Shiro's and Hunk's eyebrows shot up immediately at seeing them. Pidge burst out laughing.

"Hey guys," Keith said as casually as one could while sitting on another man's lap. Which was surprisingly casual, actually. "How are you doing?"

Pidge was the first one to speak up. When they actually managed to catch their breath, that is. "Oh my fucking god-"

"Pidge," Shiro interrupted in his trademark Fatherly Tone. "Language."

"Sorry," they said, wiping the tears from their eyes. "But seriously, what are you two doing?"

"Just sitting," Keith told them. "Dinner is soon, right?"

"Yeah," Hunk said. "But-"

Keith gestured to him with one hand. "There we go," he cut in. "So come on in. Sit."

They looked like they wanted to say something, but thankfully didn't. They all sat down in their own chairs. Shiro shot him a suspicious look, Hunk was avoiding looking in their direction, and Pidge was obviously biting the inside of their cheek to avoid laughing. But then they delved into the comfortable conversation, and Keith allowed himself to breathe.

Was it incredibly awkward to sit on Lance's lap and pretend absolutely nothing was wrong? Definitely. But as embarrassing as this was for him, it was probably a million times worse for Lance.

Good. He already knew what he had to do to get Keith off of him, so it wasn't his fault if he was too stubborn to do it. Because no matter how stubborn Lance was, he knew Keith was doubly so. Unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

He didn't really understand why Lance was so adamant about moving. It was 'just a chair', after all. It wasn't worth all this embarrassment. Honestly, he expected Mr. No-Homo McGee to get out of the situation immediately after Keith sat on him. And possibly run out of the room afterwards. He was lasting longer than expected. But that was okay.

Keith had all night and very little shame.

"Paladins, dinner is-" Allura announced as she walked into the room. It took her a moment to notice the metaphorical elephant in the room. Her gaze moved from Keith, to Lance, then to Shiro. He could guess from her expression she was expecting some kind of explanation. Awkward silence filled the air.

Allura finally decided to speak after a minute that felt like a grueling hour. She cleared her throat, looking to the other Paladins. "What I was going to say was," she said. "Dinner is almost ready."

The Altean princess moved along the opposite table opposite Keith, stopping to whisper something in Shiro's ear. He tensed at whatever she'd said, covering a smile with his hand. (When Keith asked about it later, Shiro told him what she'd said- "Isn't that a human mating position?"

...Well, she wasn't exactly wrong. He could only wonder how she knew that.)

Coran came in the room soon after, balancing plates of what looked like a weird alien salad on his arms. He barely paused at seeing them. He just gave Keith a small grin and put two plates by him. One for him, one for Lance who apparently couldn't reach it.

It was kinda funny to watch him try to grab it, though. His fingertips barely grazed the plate when he sat forward as much as he could against Keith. Just to make it more difficult, Keith leaned back. Eventually Lance just huffed and crossed his arms. "You're an asshole, you know that right?" he murmured. Keith could almost picture the pouting expression Lance had right now.

Keith picked up his fork, sitting up a bit. "Language," he said before stabbing the prongs into what looked like a leaf. It was green, it was shaped like a leaf, but it could've been some alien creature from another planet for all he knew.

Leaf or not, the taste of it made him want to gag. It tasted like the edible version of the smell of sweaty armpits. And that was the kindest way to put it.

That's when things started to delve from manageably awkward into the extremely awkward.

Keith shifted a bit, trying to find a more comfortable sitting position. He wasn't expecting Lance to make a very quiet groaning sound. It sounded more like he was exhaling than an actual groan, so he didn't notice it at first.

Then he realized the reason he was suddenly so uncomfortable in Lance's lap.

Yup, there was definitely something poking his ass through their jeans. Lance was actually hard, and Keith had basically been rubbing himself on it.

This was a bad plan. A very stupid, not very thought out plan. Was the room getting hotter? The blood rushing to his face told him it was just him. He looked back at Lance, definitely noticing the flush of red on his face now. "Oh my god," he breathed out. "Are you seriously hard right now?"

"Shut up," Lance hissed. "This is all your fault, Kylo."

"Who the hell is Kylo?"

"Seriously?" Lance whispered incredulously. He actually sounded offended. "Haven't you seen Star Wars?"

"What does that have to do with anything right now?"

Lance sighed, resting his forehead against Keith's shoulders. "Never mind."

This was getting really weird. The others were starting to notice, and he really didn't want to have that kind of conversation right now. Or ever. 

He started to get up from the chair. Lance could have it for all he cared; right now he just wanted to go to his room and pretend this never happened. And try not to think about it too much so he didn't develop his own 'problem'.

Keith didn't get very far before Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's sides, pulling him back down onto him. He looked back at Lance to see the Blue Paladin biting his bottom lip so hard it looked painful. "What the fuck are you doing?" Keith hissed.

"You and your fantastic ass got me into this mess," Lance told him. "And you're not moving until the others go."

"Are... you guys okay?" He heard Hunk ask. All the others had paused whatever conversation they'd been having that he hadn't bothered paying attention to. They were all looking at the both of them with varying expressions- mostly concern.

He wanted to say no. It was the truth, considering the fact that he was now forced to sit on Lance's lap with Lance Junior trying to get acquainted with him. He felt like he wanted to dig a hole and just lay there to die. Or possibly just jump out the airlock.

"Yeah," he lied, internally cringing at the fact his voice cracked. "I'm-we're fine."

Jumping out the airlock would be easier. And quicker. It was sounding more and more appealing with each silent tick.

"Pidge, Hunk," Coran was actually the first to speak up. "I just remembered- the... ship's artificial oxygen recyclers have been acting strangely. Would you two mind looking over it? Right now?" Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks and nodded. The three left quickly, leaving the others behind to stare at each other awkwardly.

On one hand, Keith wanted them to leave so he could bolt to his room and forget this happened. On the other hand, he didn't want to deal with the strangeness of the situation later and wanted to put it off for as long as he could. Even if that meant sitting on Lance's lap and pretending not to notice his 'little friend'.

It was a very confusing mix of wants.

Shiro put his fork down on the plate with a clink. He glanced over to Allura next to him at the head of the long table. "Princess," he said. "Do you think you could show me that one Altean sparring move you told me about earlier? In the training deck?"

Allura took a moment to nod. "All right," she said. She got up from her chair, grabbing the Black Paladin's wrist gingerly. He let her lead him out of the room. Lance and Keith were finally alone.

As soon as they left, Keith shot up onto his feet. He wanted to race out, head for his room, but his feet stayed grounded. He watched Lance get up from the seat, hearing him grumble something under his breath. He couldn't understand the words.

The word tumbled out of Keith as he saw the other paladin head for the door. He didn't know why he said it, but he did. He did and it hung in the air between them as he tried to figure out what else he wanted to say.

"Wait."

It made Lance stop, at least. "What?"

...That was a very good question. Why did he say that? What did he want Lance to wait for? Unless he wanted to help.

His throat went dry at the thought. It... didn't sound that bad, actually. That was the part that worried him. He was actually considering asking Lance if Keith could fuck him. Or if Lance could fuck him; he wasn't picky. Blood rushed through his veins like fire- and it wasn't just going to his face at the thought.

"Do you, uh..." Keith licked his dry lips nervously. Lance looked back to him, one eyebrow raised. "...want help with that?"

Lance's eyebrows shot up so quickly he wouldn't have been surprised to see them hit the ceiling. The flush, which seemed to have just calmed down, returned to his cheeks with vigor. And not just his cheeks- he could see traces of it on his neck and his collarbone.

Out of all the times Keith's mind could remind him how gay he was, of course it had to pick now. With his so-called (self-titled, really) 'rival'.

"Dios mío," he heard Lance say. "Are you actually serious right now? Cause if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"Lance," Keith interrupted. "I wouldn't joke about this." It was kinda insulting that he thought he was the type to do that, honestly. "I understand if you don't want it, I just thought I'd ask."

He saw Lance's lips move, but any words he might've said were too quiet for him to hear.

"It's a yes or no question." Keith said. "I promise I'm not gonna judge you either way."

It took Lance a minute of consideration. He looked conflicted, shifting on his feet and looking Keith up and down again like the answer was written on him somewhere. Then he finally decided on an answer.

"Yes," he said quietly, almost too quiet for Keith to hear. Almost.

He had to admit, he was kinda hoping that'd be the answer. "Okay, your room or mine?" Keith asked.

"Mine," Lance said almost immediately. "See you there?"

Keith nodded, trying (and failing) not to watch Lance leave.

That... happened. That certainly was a thing that just happened. Lance, Mr. pretend-Casanova, Mr. (presumably) Straight-as-a-pole, had just agreed to have sex with him. He was heading to his room to wait for Keith so they could.

Rolling up a sleeve, Keith pinched himself. The small amount of pain that followed and the small crescent indents left on his skin proved that this wasn't some kind of elaborate dream. A really weird dream that he'd usually have to take a cold shower for.

The worst part was, he'd actually had dreams about Lance like this. They were rare, but they certainly happened. He wasn't really sure why. Why he found himself drawn to Lance- the faint freckles splashed across his nose Keith didn't notice at first, the way his lips curled in his smug trademark smirk, and many other traits Keith found both annoyingly endearing and endearingly annoying.

And now he was actually going to live those dreams.

Keith honestly couldn't follow fast enough once he shook himself out of daydream mode. He didn't want to keep Lance waiting long.

The only part of his body that moved faster than his speed walking legs was his heart. The closer he got to Lance's room, the quicker his rate was. By the time he reached Lance's door, his heart rate was a steady and quick beat hammering through his being.

He bit his bottom lip, knuckles hesitantly scraping the cool metal of the door. This was it. He'd say this was his last shot to back out, but that'd be a lie.

He barely got the chance to knock on the door before it slid open. Lance was standing awkwardly behind it, shifting back and forth in place. He gave Keith a nervous smile. 

He'd gotten this far. What now?

"So, uh-" Lance started.

"Can I kiss you?" Keith interrupted, licking his dry lips. They weren't very far apart already, but he was itching to get closer. He wanted to touch Lance, but he also wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. For once, he didn't want to rush into something headfirst.

"Duh," Lance said, stepping closer. He put his hands on Keith's hips, his fingertips barely poking into the back pockets of his black jeans. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want you to kiss me, dummy."

With that, they met each other halfway.

It wasn't a kiss like you see in the movies- there were no fireworks going off. It wasn't a heavenly moment where Keith heard angels singing and felt the galaxy slow down. But it was something. It was something he'd never experienced before; the kissing equivalent of poking a toe in the pool to see what the temperature was. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt longer.

"So," Lance said. "How was that?"

Keith hummed in consideration. Did he want to stroke Lance's massive ego a bit? He knew what he was doing, at least. He was expecting the whole 'I've kissed dozens of ladies' act to be just that- an act.

He shrugged. "You're okay, I guess," he said. "I've had better." That was a lie, but Lance didn't need to know that.

It had the intended effect. "I was just getting warmed up, mójol." He said, settling them into the comfortable routine of banter. With a little something special this time. "By the time we're done, I promise, you're not gonna remember your own name."

"That's pretty big talk," Keith said, crossing his arms. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, cargo pilot?"

He's pretty sure the nickname was the straw that broke the camel's back. Lance grabbed his jacket's collar, pulling Keith into his room and pulling him in for another kiss at the same time.

Where the first kiss was cautious and uncertain, this one was aggressive. It was a different form of fighting than Keith was used to. But that didn't mean he was just gonna let Lance win.

Oh no, Lance was going to have to work for it if he wanted to lead. He might have more experience, slowly tying a knot in Keith's gut, but Keith was stubborn. Their teeth clinked together as they fought for any kind of upper hand. But no matter what, they were pretty evenly matched.

It felt like they couldn't get closer, Keith groaning into Lance's mouth as the Blue Paladin's leg moved between his. They were both out of breath by the time Lance pulled away from the kiss to finally shut the door.

He barely had a moment to catch his breath before Lance's lips were on his again; his hands working on getting Keith's jacket off. He moved his arms behind him to help. That jacket had been with him for years, one of the few possessions he managed to keep. 

But did he complain when Lance threw it onto the floor? Hell no. He was too wrapped up in all the new sensations to care about something like a jacket. If anything, it just reminded him that Lance was still wearing way too many layers of clothing. They both were.

Lance's jacket quickly joined Keith's on Lance's bedroom floor, and he took the opportunity to explore the newly-bared skin. Did he know what he was doing? Not really, but judging by the noises Lance was making, he wasn't doing too bad.

Lance's neck was kinda sweaty, putting the taste of salt on his tongue as he lightly sucked and nibbled. He could feel Lance's every slight tremor. He could also feel Lance's hands slowly moving down his back, grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt.

Keith broke away for a second to let Lance pull his shirt up off him. It joined the pile of clothes on the floor. The pile was growing steadily, but it wasn't fast enough. Heat was flowing through his whole body and slowly threatening to turn over. He needed release soon, and he sure as hell didn't want to get it by grinding on Lance's leg. Though he doubted Lance would complain about it either way.

When he looked at the other paladin's face, he was surprised by what he saw.

Lance was looking at him with what looked like wonder, looking at his flushed shirtless form up and down. The want he saw made his toes curl in the shoes he still had on. It made him wish he had a camera so he could keep a picture of Lance's expression.

Keith wasn't usually a self-conscious person. He was in pretty good shape, always had been, but he'd never seen anyone look at him like that. It made him want to stay in this moment forever, hot and sweaty and so hard it physically hurt.

...Okay, maybe not that last one.

"God," Lance breathed out. "You're gorgeous."

That didn't make Keith's condition any better. "Lance," he whined, grinding down on his leg for any kind of friction. He never noticed how restricting his jeans were until now. "Clothes off. Now." He paused for a second before adding a quiet "Please."

Lance nodded, moving quicker than Keith had ever seen him. Unfortunately that meant he had to move his leg so he could take his shoes and pants off. Keith missed it, but he was gonna get something better. That thought alone made him undress quicker.

Another thought made him pause with his pants still halfway on one leg. Lube. Condoms. Those were kinda important for what he wanted to happen. Sure, they could find release in other ways, but it wouldn't be the same. He mentally slapped himself. How could he forget something so important?

He turned around to mention it to Lance, only to find the other paladin sitting on the foot of the bed. He was holding a strange clear bottle in one hand and a small circular package in the other. It certainly looked like what they needed.

"How'd you...?" Keith started, looking at him with confusion.

"A very long and weird conversation with Coran." He said.

Oh. _Oh._ So _that_ was why Coran kept giving them that weird knowing look. 

"Why-" he started to say, then sighed. "You know what, I don't wanna know. Don't tell me." Right now, he didn't care why Lance had some kind of safe sex ed lesson from Coran. As long as the Altean versions worked. "Do you want me to...?" He looked to the bottle.

Thankfully, Lance got what he was trying to say. He nodded.

Keith finished taking his clothes off and took the few steps to Lance's bed. This was it.

Lance moved to make room for him and stopped in place when Keith climbed onto him. He was straddling him, hips tantalizingly close to Lance's dick. He was tempted to tease a bit, just to frustrate the other, but he wasn't patient enough for that. He needed release desperately. And he knew that Lance needed this too.

He took the bottle from Lance's hand. It was cool to the touch, contrasting against his heated skin. He flipped the cap open, pouring a good amount onto his fingers. Now for the awkward part.

Lance moved to sit up a bit, lips capturing Keith's as Keith slipped a finger into his ass. The sound he made at the sensation was swallowed by Lance's hungry kiss.

God, he'd forgotten how good this felt. He hadn't done it in a while. But he still remembered what to do, quickly adding in a second finger.

Keith wasn't sure what to focus on- stretching himself with strangely pleasant cold fingers or the teeth biting down on his bottom lip. It was a strange mix of sensations to experience all at once. Not that he was complaining.

"Keith," Lance pulled away from the kiss. His pupils were dilated, almost entirely black with a thin outer layer of blue. "Need you."

Keith nodded. It was time. Apparently he'd been too wrapped up in what he was doing, because Lance had already fit the Altean condom onto his cock. It shimmered slightly. Weird.

Keith bit his lip as he slowly moved himself down on Lance's dick. It was only slightly thicker than his fingers had been, but it still felt weird. It still took the both of them a little bit to adjust to the new feelings so they didn't immediately cum. All that buildup couldn't have been for something that ended so quickly, right?

When Keith bottomed out, he was the one to initiate another kiss. There wasn't any raging fire heat behind it this time. Just pleasantly warm and gentle, seeping into them at the melding point. 

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy his other senses. The dull pain that was ebbing away. The taste of Lance on his tongue even when their lips were separate. Lance's puffs of breath where he was trying to keep himself calm. The smell of sweat and traces of Lance's cheap but strong cologne from Earth in the air around them. All these senses combined together to make an intoxicating mix that felt so purely, utterly Lance.

It wasn't enough. He needed movement, anything to sate the boiling heat in his gut.

Thankfully, Lance seemed to be thinking the same thing. Keith opened his eyes to find him looking down at Keith's ass, then back up at his face. It was the closest thing to nonverbally asking for permission he'd ever seen. He nodded.

They both tried to find some kind of rhythm, but it was abandoned quickly. It felt good, so good. It made his gut feel like it was on the ascending part of a roller coaster drop. He knew they would reach the top any minute, but right now he was fine with the tingling anticipation of it.

He was fine with Lance's noises, the curse words uttered under his breath. Mainly 'fuck' and some that sounded like Spanish curses. He wasn't too sure.

Keith involuntarily cried out, nails digging into Lance's back as he saw stars dot his vision. It felt like electricity raced through his veins every time his prostate was hit. Again. And again. Lance knew where it was now, and he was taking full advantage of that knowledge.

He wasn't going to last very long like this. He could feel it.

The knot was tightening, unbearably hot now. He was at the top of the roller coaster. There were only a few seconds between him and the inevitable plummet.

"Lance," he breathed out. "I-I'm gonna- _ngh-"_ Lance nodded, picking up the pace until it was erratic and clumsy and absolutely perfect.

Keith didn't even get to finish his warning before it happened. All his senses blurred and mixed together, making him only barely aware of the pace Lance was going. He only barely heard the other groan out his name as the condom swelled slightly. The only thing he acutely felt right now was a settling sleepiness and a dull ache in his ass when Lance pulled out.

With limbs that felt like Jello, Keith rolled off of Lance to land next to him on the bed. He kinda wanted to stay up, but his eyes felt heavy. He felt sore and tired, but content at the same time.

Lance looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"What?"

Apparently he took that as an answer, because his eyes lit up at that. "Yes!" He said, fist pumping. "The master wins again!"

Keith was too tired to care at that point. "Whatever," he said, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
> translation:  
> Díos mío- my god  
> mójol- mullet


End file.
